borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage
hey Sup. CrackLawliet (talk) 01:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm hoping for a Torgue sniper rifle. With a ripcord instead of a bolt and big silly vents on the sides that spit sparks. Evil Tim (talk) 09:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I totally second a ripcord-operated Torgue sniper. I'm really looking forward to having more Torguexplosive guns! -ZS 11:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) level cap? I am praying for a level cap increase with this one. Anyone else? Hopefully there's a little more to this one than just an arena DLC like Mad Moxxi's was. Mr. Torgue After seeing this guy, I now understand why his weaponry is so extreme. He looks like a heavy metal biker that just wants to beat peoples' faces in. That or explode things... Violently. Anyway, he looks awesome, I can't wait for this DLC, I think I may be swayed more towards Torgue weaponry now than I already was. Abyss Raider (talk) 20:19, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : He looks like Brick's father. :P --Azaram (talk) 06:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tina's dialog I'm not sure but I think I found a glich. I'm playing as Zero but Tina keeps refereing to me as female. I dont know if its a glich or if it was programed to be that way (you know how Tina is) but it kinda takes you out of the moment when you dont know. Has this happen to anyone else? SuperMario2 (talk) 13:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : Idk. When exactly did she refer you as a female? I've done the whole DLC in one go so my memory may be a bit too sketchy, however I don't recall any such occurence. Senseich (talk) 19:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : Every time. I wasnt even sure if dialog is different ANYWHERE in-game depending on who your playing as, exept where characters ablitys are. I've hered them talk about Zero's hologram and Maya's phaselock but thats it. SuperMario2 (talk) 20:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's just programmed like that. I went through as Axton and she did the same thing. And Mr. Torgue will, when not calling you "The Vault Hunter," will say he most of the time which would not fit for anyone playing as Maya or Gaige. SilverCommando (talk) 21:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : Moxxi will, in this DLC, refer to the player character as 'they'. I'm sure Mr Burch had trouble writing for the game, what with all the singular/plural and genders. --EvilPuggy (talk) 19:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've noticed that. However she does refer to the whole group iirc. Remember she asks to post wanted posters of all vault haunters? Senseich (talk) 16:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: And Scooter called Gaige "Vaultaman" and "Craig". What's your point? It's not glitched. CrackLawliet (talk) 19:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Tier 3 Rematch - Bar Room Blitz Farming? No idea if this is intentional, but the final Pyro bar challenge can be repeated ad nauseum (yields 20 tokens inside a couple minutes or so as a quest reward, plus about 5 from drops). I don't think it's intentional, because there is a challenge for completing "All 12 battles", by which I assume there are 12 intended battles in-game, and just repeating this mission repeatedly allows you to obtain the 5th rank of that challenge. In any case, I would imagine that (at least early on) this is the easiest way to farm for tokens, because you can get the necessary ~617 for the Level 48 Orange item of the day by just completing this challenge 31 times assuming you don't pick up tokens dropped by enemies (or about 25 times if you do). Kage No Shi (talk) 13:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) : Each battle has four rounds I believe, Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3, and Tier 3 Rematch. I've been farming the bar as well. I haven't gotten to a Tier 3 Rematch on other Battles besides the Bar, so I wouldn't know if others could be repeated as well.? 14:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: All 4 battle (well..one is racing) quests can be repeated at Tier 3. The fastest to farm tokens from is the Racing one, but without the Afterburner relic it is a really big challenge.Leafless (talk) 15:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ^it is intentional. i prefer the race. ive done it twice w/o afterburner. i dont recommend it. 16:33, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Pre-Release section Welp, WarBlade deleted my section. Can’t argue with an admin, huh? I’m quite upset. However, he said the section did not belong in this article. Perhaps someone could find another place for it? I would appreciate it; I did put my heart into writing with all the MLA citations. Here is the deleted section, entitled Pre-Release. It is devoted to official announcements and leaks from the DLC. thumb|300px|Mr. Torgue's Badass Crater of Badassitude! 19 September 2012 Joystiq reports Torgue DLC has been suggested in the résumés of at least three The Workshop employees.Conditt, Jessica. "Borderlands 2 'Torgue' expansion turns up on The Workshop resumes." (sic) 19 September 2012. Web. All résumés have removed mention of the DLC. 18 October 2012 The PS3 trophies for the DLC leaked in an update to the game.Bradley, Lee. Borderlands 2 Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC Outed. 18 October 2012. Web. 9 November Randy Pitchford tweets that the DLC would be released before the end of the year.Pitchford, Randy. "@Melching745 nope - sooner!" 9 November 2012, 10:53. Tweet. 10 November An Article on mp1st.com notes that the achievements for the Steam release of the game were updated, and were the same as the PS3 tropies. Furthermore, a user on reddit claims to have been able to find quotes from the DLC missions.Santana, Joel. "Borderlands 2 – More Details on Mr. Torgue’s Campaign of Carnage DLC, Announcement Incoming." 10 November 2012. Web. 14 November Randy Pitchford Tweets: @Mfredrcksn news on next dlc within a couple of days... 15 November Gaige’s Twitter, account, @ECHOcasts hacked by Mr Torgue. The DLC is explicitly mentioned by Mr Torgue, and a screenshot featuring him has been posted (see Gallery below). He writes in all caps and loves explosions. See also: Mr Torgue on Twitter 16 November The DLC announced for release on 20 November. Several previews and interviews released.Faylor, Chris."Borderlands 2's Campaign of Carnage Unveiled" 16 November 2012. Web. 19 November Mr Torgue answers questions on reddit, controlled by lead Borderlands 2 writer Anthony Burch. ---- --EvilPuggy (talk) 19:50, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :No, I said, "Pre-release hype and offsite links do not belong at the top of a media article. That area is reserved for the most pertinent content - must be about the DLC itself." And I was the second person to remove it - we've historically left the pre-release content until the release, then reformatted the content into a fresh structure. A globally maintained convention with media articles throughout the likes of Wikipedia, is subject focused content at the top. Release information and public reception, if they are present at all, is relegated to a lower position well down the article. I'm not saying there is no place for release hype here, but please don't put it in the top of the document. Suggestion: Check out this wiki's previous DLCs and wikipedia movie articles for ideas on layout. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to misrepresent you. I’ll check those out and get back to you. --EvilPuggy (talk) 21:19, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts of Torgue DLC After playing through the Campaign of Carnage, I wanted to post my thoughts on it. However, somehow my game glitched and I was DENIED the massive lootsplosion I was promised. Don't know how it happened. Nonetheless, here's what I think of the rest of it. Filler. Nothing but filler, a gimmicky new currency, and an excuse for the writers to put in all the profanity they want while comically bleeping it out. New loot includes a new head for each character, about 5-6 unique quest rewards, so for all your headache you get...a whole lot of nothing. The only one I kept was a Mad Moxxi gun called the Kitten. Everything else was a whole lot of nothing special. Side missions are plentiful. Aside from the "Kill everything in sight" mission as is typical of an Arena DLC, there's a Death Race that includes no death and little race, Torgue has you kill people that give bad reviews to video games he likes, a gay man asks you to kill his husband, Tiny Tina wants someone's autograph, and you have to steal banjos from the second ranked badass in Torgue's tourney. How you can mention the words "banjo" and "badass" in the same paragraph is beyond me. * * *SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* * * The story itself is kinda weak. It starts with a vault that will only open when the Ultimate Badass kills the Ultimate Coward. Easy enough. But we can't let the Vault Hunter just keep killing Bandits as usual, no. We have to organize this shit. Start a tourney to attract the Ultimate Badass. Then, you just have to hold a bedwetting competition to find the Ultimate Crybaby. Except the Ultimate Bitch seems to be the main antagonist who has conveniently infiltrated the tournament as the number one ranked badass. Yeah, sounds legit. So, on to the story. Antagonist teams up with you, then eventually betrays you. You go off to find Captain Blade's treasure and...wait...that doesn't sound right. Actually, yeah, that is right. You team up with the antagonist, there's a betrayal, you're after a massive amount of loot, you fight a huge boss-like creature that has weak spots that AREN'T his head, and the time invested almost isn't worth it. Sounds like Scarlett DLC to me. Not quite copy paste, but just enough similarity to make me think Gearbox landed "Thinly-Veiled Betrayal" twice in a row on the ALMIGHTY WHEEL-O-PLOT ™. After you meet the antagonist, Torgue actually pops up and screams, "IS IT JUST ME OR DOES IT SEEM LIKE HE'S GONNA BETRAY THE F*CK OUTTA YOU?" Gearbox can and has done better. I never saw Angel's betrayal coming. I never saw Roland's death coming. I never saw Bloodwing's death coming. That last one made me cry. You don't intro a character then destroy the possibility of having a twist and turn plot by proclaiming that character's imminent betrayal IN ALL CAPS LITERALLY TWO SECONDS AFTER YOU MEET HIM! The story had no subtlety, sub-villains with no personality, a Mini-Final Boss that came out of left field, and while adding story to the Arena DLC to make it livelier than the Underdome was a nice idea, I just don't see the effort coming through. Now on to the good points. Yeah, there are a few. Just a few. Mr. Torgue's dialogue made me laugh my ass of on multiple occasions. Tiny Tina came back, always a plus. Enemy designs are nice, environments are varied, not recycled, and there's plenty to do. Side missions, challenges, more multiple choice missions, and grindable missions. However, lots of content does not mean lots of good content. TL;DR-- A good effort, decidedly better than Underdome, excellent dialogue, and a variety of missions but horrible story writing, no love for non-Torgue manufacturers, bland side missions, and no new loot worth worrying about unless you absolutely looooooooooove Torgue guns or have a hard-on for collecting character skins and heads. Mech-Romance (talk) 04:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Location of Badass Crater on Pandora I was looking at the fast travel menu, and got thinking of where this crater might be. On the menu, all locations in the new DLC are not very far to the right of Lynchwood, which was built over where New Haven used to be. Now in BL1 the Rust Commons is to the right of New Haven, so could the Rust Commons be the location of the Badass Crater of Badassitude? My memory of the area that surrounds the Rust Commons is not very fresh, but I will see what's where, and if any of the areas are in any way similar to the locations in the new DLC. 04:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Mr_Steamwhistle This is really cool post. --EvilPuggy (talk) 02:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "New Torgue Weapons" On the page it says the DLC adds new Torgue weapons and the Cobra is a Jakobs weapon. Should it be changed to "New Weapons"? [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense I mean, since not all the new weapons were Torgue... --EvilPuggy (talk) 03:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) New Head I'm not sure if I'm just a moron or what, but I completed the Campaign of Carnage, turned in the quest, but did not recive the reward head. All thats left are the arena side quests and the Pete the Invincible quest. Help? Enjar (talk) 03:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Vending Machines You get them in the vending machines with Torgue Tokens, love. --EvilPuggy (talk) 03:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) When should you do this? I completed the first playthrough with Krieg, and started this, but all the stuff is way below what I've gotten already, as well as some of the dialog indicating I should have gone there sooner. (One of the girls in the bar says "Are you going to defeat the Warrior?") This is a big problem I have with DLC. :P Now it's not worth collecting torgue tokens for anything but the customization stuff. The 'out in the world' enemies seem to have capped out at level 31. --Azaram (talk) 12:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Recommending page move I believe the page title should be parsed as "Mister Torgue's Campaign of Carnage", given that his first name is actually "Mister Torgue" and it's how the name is spelled on the title card. --King Starscream (talk) 14:17, April 17, 2015 (UTC)